Tornado Outbreak of June 12, 2016
The Tornado Outbreak of June 12, 2016 was one of the most destructive and widespread tornado outbreaks ever recorded in modern United States history. it effected most of the southwestern and southern United States spawning Tornadoes, Damaging winds and very large hail. It was responsible for the EF5 Williams, Arizona tornado and the EF3 Beaumont Tornado. 377 tornadoes touched down, and nearly 2,000 were killed during this event. Weather Setup and Timeline On June 10, 2016 The Storm Prediction Center had already issued a Moderate risk for Severe Weather. There was growing concern for severe weather across parts of the Southern United States. A Cold Front was extended from Western Alaska into eastern Alberta. Ahead of the system, a warm front was stretching from Southern California all the way to Florida. The next day, another ingredient for severe weather became present, which was strong low level wind. This was a cause for concern in these areas, and conditions seemed to unfold perfectly. On the afternoon of June 11, the SPC had already issued a day 2 High Risk for severe weather. Overnight, a cap developed across the Southern United States. The cold front stalled over Canada two days ago began dropping to the South and began to drift toward Arizona by afternoon. It was at this time that the cap which was preventing severe weather began to weaken. All of the sudden, massive rotating storms began to erupt across Arizona, New Mexico, Texas, and Louisiana. Williams, Arizona EF5 main article: 2016 Williams, Arizona Tornado Shortly after the storms began to develop, a small rope tornado developed just west of Williams, Arizona. There was little concern near the city. Residents expected the tornado to dissipate before it hit town. Sadly, that was not the case, and the tornado strengthened severely. 8 People died, and over 100 were injured. The town was 75% destroyed, and farmlands near the town were scoured beyond recognition. Beaumont, Texas EF3 Shortly after 2:00 PM, another strong tornado was developing near the city of Beaumont. The tornado caused major damage to the city. Hotels were severely damaged, along with several factories. Cars were lifted off the ground and tossed for short distances. Concerns following the Williams and Beaumont tornadoes After the Beaumont and Williams tornadoes, people across Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, and Georgia began to prepare for more violent tornadoes. Other Notable tornadoes Aftermath About 3 hours after the Williams tornado, a state of emergency was declared for the city. Damage near Williams was described as "total destruction" and "absolute devastation" by many local residents, along with people who came to Williams to survey the damage. 3 people were found dead in a car which was thrown into the side of a house and became stuck in the wall front first. 2 were found dead in a house which collapsed on them, and likely the biggest tragedy of the day occured at a house party, where 2 people died, including a 2 year old. The people in the house were crushed by walls when the tornado hit. Out of the 12 people at the party, 8 of them were injured, 2 were killed, and 2 made it in the basement safely. Also, ground scouring was some of the most extreme ever seen, with corn fields being nearly flattened. Another extremely violent tornado touched down near the town of Scooba and was thought to be an EF5 due to the high wind speeds up to 285 mph, however it was later downgraded because the amount of damage it did. With both of these events combined, the National Weather Service along with the Storm Prediction Center considered this event to be one of the most long lived of all time. Gallery Richland Mississippi EF2.jpg|The Williams EF5 shortly before development Supercell Radar 34.jpg|The Supercell responsible for the Williams Tornado ee6829cd55155d1c3c2911516f23a291--trailers-dallas.jpg|The Beaumont tornado hitting a trucking plant Category:Outbreaks Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Louisiana Tornadoes Category:Mississippi Tornadoes Category:Texas Tornadoes Category:Arizona Tornadoes Category:New Mexico Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes